


heimat

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon, M/M, Www, futureverse, kazu sama sei tinggal sebelahan sama aokuro, kazusei nyempil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bagi orang seperti mereka, rumah bukanlah bangunan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heimat

**Author's Note:**

>   * KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


“Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun.”

“Mm, pagi.”

Matanya masih setengah terpejam, membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Untunglah Kazunari sedang di luar bersama Seijuurou. Kalau ia masih di sini, barangkali habis Daiki diejek-ejek—lelucon favoritnya adalah Daiki yang baru bangun. Jelek sekali, katanya.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu. Baginya Daiki sama saja, baru bangun ataupun apa. Jadi dia mendekat, berjinjit ke Daiki yang mengusap mata, kemudian memberinya satu kecupan singkat di pipi.

“Kau bau, Aomine-kun.”

Tetsuya kontan dipeluk. “Temani aku mandi.”

Mendongak, Tetsuya melayangkan senyum, tipis, tapi Daiki langsung tahu di sanalah tempatnya berpulang.


End file.
